Rose VS Broccoflower (DB)
Rose VS Broccoflower is the 2nd Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Rose from Super Baxter and Broccoflower from Dragon Ball Fire in a battle of Fireball Studios's Chlorokinetic fighters. Description Super Baxter VS Dragon Ball Fire - Fireball Studios's Chlorokinetic fighters come face to face in a battle of nature. Interlude Wiz: Nature, one of earth's biggest elements containing one certain color, Green. Boomstick: And Today were pitting these two lovely ladies who have this power against each other. Wiz: Rose, the young sister of Baxter. Boomstick: And Broccoflower, leader of the Green Saiyans. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Rose Wiz: As a member of Baxter's family and one of the Nine main Siders from Fliarz and Benson, Rose is somewhat different that the other nine. Boomstick: Yeah She's blind, no really! She really is blind. Wiz: From an accidental accident for an innocent doctor who dropped chemicals into her eyes, Rose has been perminately blind, but this didn't ruin her life forever, Rose's other senses have heightened, She could hear alot better, touch alot better, taste and tell what she is eating, and she can smell alot better Boomstick: Wait she can do that!? Wiz: Yep, Not only Rose had been perminately blind, but she had mastered what she would use for life, Plant Manipulation or Chlorokinesis. Boomstick: Rose also has the highest IQ out of all the other Nine Main Siders being the smartest of the group. Wiz: Indeed, Rose has moves with some weird names into them as she calls them, Grass Ball, Vine Trap,and Venus Blast, from a Flower.. Boomstick: But that's not what Rose has all, Rose also can summon on her own weapon named the Vine Whip, Oh man and this is sounding like Pokemon now! Wiz: The Vine Whip is Rose's most decential weapon, it can attach onto buildings, wrap villains around it and go for an open hit and can grab a weapon of usage for herself to use on. Boomstick: But she can do other things outside of the Vine Whip, Rose, as the smartest little sister of the Super Baxter series has helped Baxter in a freaking tutorial.. Wiz: Well that at the time she was just a minor character in that game, the next game she's going to have a big role Boomstick: Oh, but anyways back with miss o'l little blind girl here, She has a form called Super X, and she can only go Super X1 Wiz: In this Form, Rose gains the power of flight and goes beyond fast as she wants to, even gathering the power of nature, she will become Goddess Rose. In this form, Rose has the true power of nature and will unleash an ultimate move she calls Solar Blast. Boomstick: Solar Blast is freaking strong, gaining energy from all Plants and the sun itself at a whooping 325 Degrees. Wiz: But not as hot as Baxter's Fire Blast though. Boomstick: Oh well then, anyways Rose has a good amount of feats! She's helped Baxter so many times on his adventures and will becoming with him in the 3rd Super Baxter game, She sensed an oncoming attack just in seconds and defeated the likes of Mahroe and even lifted up the Grass Sword that was impossible for one powerful Grass user to get! Wiz: Rose is also one of the main three elements of the series, Which goes as follows; Baxter for Fire, Tatsu for Water and Rose for Grass. Boomstick: Hey just like the first starter pack from Pokemon right? Wiz: Okay we get it! Pokemon this! Pokemon that! Super Baxter's inspiration hasn't been from Pokemon! Boomstick: Haha...Pokemon Wiz: Whatever, back to Rose, she may be one of the best Super Baxter fighters ever, but she does have her downfalls, her one downfall is that one time she listened to music on headphones, she couldn't look to find where she was going as she kept on bumping into things Boomstick: And she also comes down a case of getting sick pretty easily from other foods, she's vegan and pretty much has to eat only food that are vegetarian like Salad. (Rose uses Solar Blast at King Spider disintergrating him as Baxter, Gunther, Tatsu, Princess Denise, Nicolas, Amber, Lexi and Jazz watch in shock for the first time of Rose's fully powered Solar Blast and Rose slowly turns around afterwards) Rose: What? It is nothing to see here Broccoflower Wiz: From the Dragon Ball Fire Timeline comes a group, a group to protect nature from harm. Boomstick: They call themselves the Green Saiyans and all of their attacks are the color green to support Mother Nature herself. Wiz: They consisted mostly Saiyans and a few others, and one of them was their main leader, a Saiyan girl named Broccoflower. (Broccoflower quickly runs and hugs Baxter) Broccoflower: Please....."Smash Me"! Baxter: *gasp* W-What!? Boomstick: Wait, did Broccoflower seriously just want him to really do that to her!? Wiz: Well according to Broccoflower's Page on the Dragon Ball Fire Wiki, She has a somewhat deep crush on him and somewhat an obsession to him when she first saw him Boomstick: Holy crap! Fan Girl alert! Wiz: Anyways back to Broccoflower, when she was only around 7 years old, She was next to become the leader of the Green Saiyans after the passing of her father from an devistating attack by Kuchiku's men. Boomstick: So then she was seleted to lead the Green Saiyans, and ever since after the death of her father, she stayed as leader ever since! and still wanted her "lover" to smash her Wiz: Stop it Boomstick! Anyways, Broccoflower is the leader of the Green Saiyans and is one of the most powerful Nature-related Saiyans in Dragon Ball Fire. Up on meeting The Fire Saiyan Bax2, she knew he had pure of heart and sensed his presence of having all good in him, making her become a member of the Z-Fighters. Boomstick: Broccoflower is also pretty tough for a normal saiyan, she's got moves such as the Tree Ray, a energy shot used of energy Wiz: She also has Leaf Ki energy that she shoots, a Grass version of the Kamehameha called "Grass Energy Blast" and one of her signature moves Leaf Barrier, at first it's a shield waving all around her, but it's also a projectile. And Finally her ultimate techique called Leaf Flash, a blast so powerful it is the means of her ultimate attack. Boomstick: It can cut down trees, buildings and even through Androids! Oh yeah! But that isn't all of what Broccoflower has in her power, She's a Saiyan so she can transform into her Super Saiyan Form but we all know how much power it is to rise a Saiyan's levels by going x50 in a row, but Broccoflower has her own form of Super Saiyan like the rest of Dragon Ball Fire! Broccoflower's own transformation form is called "Super Saiyan Green" where she has spikey green hair! Wiz: Super Saiyan Green, though it was confirmed later in Dragon Ball Super, is the means of Broccoflower's own transformation with full power nature, her power level is estamated to be around 7,000, making her around the same level around Kinzoku's and lower than Bax2's Boomstick: Wait, what about her little obsession lover's power level? Wiz: Boomstick, She has that problem with her! Baxter's power level as Super Saiyan Plasma is 5000 and Super Saiyan Red is 8000! Boomstick: Oh thank you good buddy! Broccoflower has had alot of stuff that she did in life, She joined the Z-Fighters, Healed up a badly poor injured human with her nature abilities, She even went at her highest speed and defeated her opponent in a tournament with an broken arm, and she even still wants to be "smashed" by her lover Wiz: Anyways, Broccoflower is the Main Grass themed Saiyan of the group, which leads to Bax2 as Fire, but there's one problem, there's no Water Saiyan having been revealed just yet Boomstick: Damn, that's pretty hard in the Dragon Ball Fire universe. Wiz: Broccoflower is the means of having her great potential, but she does have her downfalls, She physically can't think straight at others with similar powers and will think their the enemy, she's abit of a mind loser and doesn't show alot of thinking. This caused her to be knocked out by Champion King. Boomstick: But that's not only it, She's weak to Fire users as well, when sparring with the legendary fire saiyan Bax2, she couldn't keep up any longer after 10 minutes. Also there's the big weakness that she has and i dare to say it again! She's OBSESSED with Baxter and she's only trying to impress him, even though she saw him as a kid and fell in love with him, having her own fangirl moment. Wiz: Out of all of this, Broccoflower is the means of having her full encouragement on the line! (Broccoflower instant transmissions behind Amb2 and kicks her hard in the back of the head making Amb2 fly as Baxter is just on the ground shocked and surprised. Then Broccoflower turns her head around) Broccoflower: I did this for you baxter-kun~ Death Battle In a nice quiet forest, Rose is seen meditating under a waterfall as a bird flies by. Broccoflower arrives and observes behind a tree Broccoflower: What is this? Her power is based on mine too and isn't even a member of the Green Saiyans? Broccoflower scans Rose on her scanner for answers and notices her powerlevel. Broccoflower: What! This can't possibly be, She's that powerful! She grunts. Broccoflower: She can't be this serious! Broccoflower charges up an energy ball and throws it. Rose still meditating opens eyes as she hears the attack coming close at her and gets up and jump and sees Broccoflower about to ambush her with a punch. FIGHT! Rose quickly leaps out of the way as Broccoflower tries to punch at her as Rose lands on the grass and looks forward. Rose: Who are you? Why are you trying to attack me? Broccoflower standing right infront of her from a good distance away is looking at her while crossing her arms. Broccoflower: Your another user to Nature, i can't allow you to use it on others! Broccoflower teleports behind Rose and attempts to kick her, but Rose quickly ducks down and kicks her in between her legs and Rose does a few good punches at Broccoflower then afters a kick and shoots a Grass Ball at Broccoflower. Broccoflower is then launched after being shot by Grass Ball. Rose runs forward using her hearing and not her sight avoiding each tree around her from ramming into one, she then jumps from tree to tree getting close to Broccoflower's location. Broccoflower teleports infront of Rose kicking her up high in the sky as Rose is sent flying then Broccoflower shoots Grass Energy Blast which hits Rose. Rose: Ugh! She is not what i thought would be...another powerful grass user like me! Rose regains concious and dashes forward as both Broccoflower and Rose trade blows and kicks to each other and after a while Broccoflower slams Rose down on the ground making a hole as Rose slowly climbs out of it gasping for air. Broccoflower floats down on the ground and lands. Broccoflower: Your not just a typical fighter that i've seen before, your eyes are...blank! Rose hops out of the hole and crosses arms. Rose: I am blind from childbirth is what you are looking for from me Broccoflower nods then charges forward at Rose, in which Rose strikes her palm in her face stopping her. Rose: But that is not it, i can basically hear, touch, taste and smell better than everyone else Rose grasps her hand on her face and slams Broccoflower down and jumps onto her armor having made a scratch on it then gets up Broccoflower closes her eyes. Broccoflower: Nice moves little girl, i understand you now but lets see how you go against Super Saiyan! Broccoflower gets up transforming into Super Saiyan 1. Rose is unamused with her transformation but is quickly struck by Broccoflower's punch then Broccoflower teleports behind Rose and kicks her through multiple trees and uses Leaf Barrier to shoot it at her. Rose is knocked into trees and strucked by Leaf Barrier, but she doesn't give up as she transforms into Super X1 knocking leaf barrier back to Broccoflower. Broccoflower: What! Broccoflower is quickly strucked by her own signature attack as Rose jots at light speed punching and kicking her multiple times in a row. Rose lands a double axe handle to Broccoflower's head knocking her downwards then summons a Flower from the ground, a large one pointing it downwards as it charges up Venus Blast then it shoots Broccoflower. Broccoflower wasn't done yet as she powers up again and stands back up having blood on her mouth as she transforms into Super Saiyan Green. Broccoflower: Now you've done it little girl...No one will be physically matched to Super Saiyan Green! Rose: Super Saiyan Green? What type of name do you give yourself a form like that Broccoflower growls as she kicks into Rose's stomach sending her flying heavily then starts to charge up her finishing move having her arms back with green energy on her hands that light up heavily and puts them together. Broccoflower: TRY THIS! LEAF FLASH! Broccoflower shoots a blast of Energy this powerful at Rose in which it hits Rose and all hope is lost when suddenly.. Rose: Goddess Mode! Rose comes out being in her Goddess Mode from an nearby mountain.The shocked Broccoflower sees this. Broccoflower: That's Impossible! Rose dashes at really light speed and proceeds to give Broccoflower a big beatdown which forced Broccoflower to turn back to her base form that launched her to the ground. Rose then charges up a fully charge of Solar Blast and points it downwards and shoots it down at Broccoflower as Broccoflower screams being disintegrated from the blast and an explosion happens infront of her. Rose peacefully lands on the ground crossing her arms coming back down and then turning back to her normal base form. Rose: You are a worthy opponent than my other ones KO! Rose walks away peacefully as what is left of Broccoflower's remains is her scouter which shuts down. Results Boomstick: What a huge battle! Wiz: Both Rose and Broccoflower showed alot of their power but Rose was more equipped for this battle than Broccoflower is. Boomstick: You see Rose has a very high IQ and learned what Broccoflower could throw and use against her and counter her. Wiz: While Broccoflower's IQ isn't as high as it really is, which means she didn't have the means of trying to kill Rose Boomstick: You see Rose is the smartest sider ever and learns about her targests next predictions easily without trouble. She defeated Mahroe on a few eccasions, but Wiz Rose didn't use her Whip? Wiz: Rose doesn't always use her Vine Whip alot in the series, and only focuses on her power than her weapons of arsenal Boomstick: Looks like Broccoflower wasn't really the Rose of this Forest. Wiz: The Winner is Rose. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle.. A bulky bald man from Russia runs through walls breaking them down while holding his machine gun screaming then makes it outside and looks around and sees a bulky pink haired woman from Russia looking over at him holding her machine gun. Zarya VS Heavy Trivia *'Rose VS Broccoflower' is the first company fight by Fireball Studios since both Rose and Broccoflower have been created in Fireball Studios, though Rose is considered a Video Game Character and Broccoflower is a Fan-Made Saiyan from the fan-made series Dragon Ball Fire. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs OCs' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Super Baxter VS Dragon Ball themed Death Battles Category:Super Baxter VS Dragon Ball Fire themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles